Fade to Black
Fade to Black (黒にフェード, Kuro ni fēdo) is the second volume of the Buso Renkin manga series. Publisher's Summary With less than a week to go before the Homunculus lodged in Tokiko's waist reaches her brain, Kazuki and Tokiko search for the creator of the dreaded Homunculi. But little do they know that the evil genius behind the human flesh-eating monsters is an eccentric, terminally ill student at Kazuki's school! Featured Characters *Kazuki Muto *Tokiko Tsumura *Mahiro Muto *Masashi Daihama *Koji Rokumasu *Hideyuki Okakura *The Papillon Mask Creator *Washio Chapters Chapter 8 Lock On (ロックオンする, Rokku on suru) Kazuki and Tokiko narrow down their search for the Papillon Masked Creator to the school dorm where Kazuki comes across a suspicious third-year student. Characters in order of appearance : # Kazuki Muto # Tokiko Tsumura # Hideyuki Okakura # Koji Rokumasu # Masashi Daihama # Mahiro Muto # Koushaku Chouno Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 4: Another New Life Chapter 9 The Other New Life (その他新しい命, Sonota atarashii inochi) Kazuki confronts Koushaku Chouno a.k.a. the Papillon Masked Creator who attempts to bargain with Kazuki. Characters in order of appearance : # Koushaku Chouno # Kazuki Muto # Tokiko Tsumura # Washio Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 4: Another New Life Chapter 10 VS. Washio: Section 1 (VS.鷲尾:部分1, VS. Washio: bubun 1) While interrogating Koushaku Chouno, Kazuki and Tokiko are confronted by Koushaku's remaining creation, the Hawk Homunculus Washio. Characters in order of appearance : # Koushaku Chouno # Kazuki Muto # Tokiko Tsumura # Washio # Homunculus Core (Chapter Cover) # Saruwatari (Chapter Cover) # Hanabusa (Chapter Cover) # Mita (Chapter Cover) # Kawazui (Chapter Cover) # Mahiro Muto # Hideyuki Okakura # Masashi Daihama # Koji Rokumasu Buso Renkin in order of appearance : # Sunlight Heart # Valkyrie Skirt Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 4: Another New Life Chapter 11 VS. Washio: Part 2: Section 1 (VS.鷲尾:パート2:部分1, VS. Washio: pāto 2: bubun 1) Kazuki and Tokiko begin their fight with Washio and formulate a plan to counter his seemingly impenetrable wing defense. Characters in order of appearance : # Tokiko Tsumura # Kazuki Muto # Washio Buso Renkin in order of appearance : # Sunlight Heart # Valkyrie Skirt Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 5: To Protect Someone Chapter 12 VS. Washio: Part 2: Section 2 (VS.鷲尾:パート2:部分2, VS. Washio: pāto 2: bubun 2) Characters in order of appearance : # Tokiko Tsumura # Kazuki Muto # Mahiro Muto # Hideyuki Okakura # Koji Rokumasu # Masashi Daihama # Washio # Homunculus Core Buso Renkin in order of appearance : # Sunlight Heart # Valkyrie Skirt Chapter 13 VS. Washio: Part 3 (VS.鷲尾:部分3, VS. Washio: pāto 3) Characters in order of appearance : # Kazuki Muto # Washio # Tokiko Tsumura # Koushaku Chouno (Flashback) Buso Renkin in order of appearance : # Sunlight Heart # Valkyrie Skirt Chapter 14 Midnight Run 2 (ミッドナイト·ラン2, Middonaito Ran 2) Characters in order of appearance : # Kazuki Muto # Tokiko Tsumura # Koushaku Chouno # Homunculus Core # Hideyuki Okakura # Masashi Daihama # Koji Rokumasu # Mahiro Muto Chapter 15 Dark, Hot and Sweet (暗い、ホットとスウィート, Kurai, hotto to suwīto) Chapter 16 Butterfly of Black Death (黒死蝶, Kuroshi chou) Chapter 17 Fade to Black (黒にフェード, Kuro ni fēdo) Character Files *No.8: Koji Rokumasu *No.9: Hideyuki Okakura *No.10: Masashi Daihama *No.11: Homunculus Washio *No.12: Koushaku Chouno *No.13: The People of the Chouno Family **Shishaku Chouno **Jiro Chouno **The "Men in Black" Category:Manga Category:Volumes